


Positive

by selinameyer



Series: First Comes [3]
Category: Veep
Genre: F/M, Gen, typical baby fic because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinameyer/pseuds/selinameyer
Summary: “Ames, hurry the fuck up!” Selina exclaimed as she entered the room, causing Amy to startle and knock the pregnancy test onto the floor. She watched, mortified as it slid across the tile and collided with Selina’s Louboutin pumps.“Jesus Christ, Amy.” She groaned as she bent over to pick it up, just as the timer on Amy’s phone went off. “Off all points in time throughout the last few years to get fucking pregnant, you choose now?”“It’s positive?”





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this back in december, way before canon was like 'dan has slow sperm!!!!' and it was already half done by the time that episode aired and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. Anyway, this is super long. Yikes. Also, they keep hinting at Amy wanting kids, so this is obviously my take on what would happen with these two and the prospect of becoming parents. Also, all of my veep fics are in the same universe, literally all of them, even the ones that aren't Dan/Amy, so don't be alarmed when things are mentioned here that didn't happen in canon, they're mentioned in the other fics I've written.
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy!

Amy wasn’t surprised to find that Dan was already awake, scrolling through his emails even though the clock on her bedside table read 5:45am and the sun wasn’t even  _ close  _ to rising yet. After being together for almost three years and married for a little over three months, she had learned most, if not all of his habits. For some god forsaken reason, he was a motherfucking early riser.

 She nestled up against him, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, planting it firmly on her ass and starting to massage her ass.

 “Good morning.” She mumbled kissing his neck as he put his phone down.

“Morning Mrs. Egan.” He responded turning to face her.

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
“That’s Mrs. Brookheimer-Egan to you.” 

She jabbed him in the chest with her finger before straddling him. Dan smirked up at her as one hand moved to her hip and the other pulled her in for a kiss. Amy moaned as she slipped a hand into his boxers, running her fingers along his shaft as his hand squeezed one of her breasts.

“You know this is like, the fourth morning in the row where you’re acting like a nympho.”

“Are you fucking complaining about getting laid? Cause I can get off right now and go shower and leave you with your hand.” She replied, pulling away from him and raising an eyebrow as she looked down at him. 

“You know more than anyone that I love getting my cock wet, Ames.”

“I thought so.” 

She leaned back into kiss him again and paused, an overwhelming feeling of nausea hitting her and she immediately climbed off of him, bolting into the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

 

It had to be the fucking flu. There was no other explanation as to why she was on her knees in the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet for the third time in the last week. 

Amy groaned before gagging.

“You better not be fucking dying on me, Ames. That’d be a really shitty thing to do considering we  _ just  _ got married. There’s no dying allowed until we’re at least five years deep into being bound together in the eyes of God. Pretty sure that was in the pre-nup.”

“Pre-nup. That’s a funny joke, Danny.” She responded, rolling her eyes as Dan slid down onto the floor beside her, a hand coming up to rub her back as he brought the other to her forehead.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t have a fever? Why else would I be touching your clammy ass forehead?”

“It’s got to be the flu.”

“Amy,  if it were the flu you would have been in here three days consecutively, not sporadically. You think about taking a pregnancy test yet?”

She turned to look at him, bewildered.

Pregnancy test?

As if she could be pregnant, as if her body could handle that task under the amount of stress she was currently under. As if  _ Dan  _ of all people would be as cool as a fucking cucumber to suggest it.

More importantly, as if she had the time to be fucking pregnant. 

  
Amy took a moment to properly process it.

_Could_ there be a chance she was pregnant?

Definitely.

They had stopped having protected sex months before their wedding. They couldn’t see a point in spending money on condoms when they intended to stay together until one of them died, clearly meaning that there was no longer a risk for STDS. She had been on the pill but running around heading Selina’s campaign made her prone to forgetting to take a day’s dosage or two, or four days worth.

“I missed a few days of my birth control and I don’t get a period when I’m on it.”

“I’ll pick up a few tests on my way home from work tonight. Get off the fuckin’ floor and  get ready for work. You know Selina’s gonna kill you if you’re late again.”

“It’s literally seven a.m., asshole. If you didn’t rise before the sun I would have  _ just  _ woken up.” She gave him a shove before he stood and reached out a hand to her, pulling her up. “Make me breakfast?”

“Why? So you can throw it back up when you get to work?” He responded raising an eyebrow. She furrowed her brow in response and he caved, giving her ass another smack before walking out of the room.

* * *

She stopped at the pharmacy on her way to work and bought a pregnancy test. She was too worked up and impatient about it to wait until she got home in only god knew how many hours to take one then. Besides, the plans for the day were mundane. Selina was only dragging her along for opinions on what to wear for the speeches she had scheduled for the next month and half of the campaign. Knowing her and how indecisive she was when it came to her clothing choices, it would take several hours to accomplish such a simple fucking task. 

Amy had so far spent the morning sitting on the couch in Selina’s office, going through the several interchangeable speech drafts for the upcoming week on the trail, making sure that speeches contained the correct social issues for the demographic of whichever city they were in. They were three hours into it when Amy felt the urge to excuse herself, taking it as the perfect moment to take the damn pregnancy test.

Setting the timer on her phone for five minutes like the box instructed, she waited, leaning against the sink.

“Ames, hurry the fuck up!” Selina exclaimed as she entered the room, causing Amy to startle and knock the pregnancy test onto the floor. She watched, mortified as it slid across the tile and collided with Selina’s Louboutin pumps.

“Jesus Christ, Amy.” She groaned as she bent over to pick it up, just as the timer on Amy’s phone went off. “Off all points in time throughout the last few years to get fucking pregnant, you choose now?”

“It’s positive?”

“That’s what the piss stick is showing me. Congratulations. Now hurry the fuck up and get back in there, will ya?”

* * *

“They’re all fucking positive.” Dan announced incredulously as they stood side by side in front of their bathroom sink, looking down at the five pregnancy tests he had brought on the way home, even after she had sent him a photo of the positive text she had taken hours prior.

He had been incessant on having her take a few more, just to ensure that it wasn’t a false positive. He’d had one too many scares in the past with women he had been having flings with and there had been false positive tests that had scared the shit out of him. He now knew better than to just take one test. Especially because this was Amy and if she really was pregnant, this wouldn’t have been the first time for them.

 

About a year into their relationship, Amy had come down with what they had thought had been the flu, and after a mild fainting spell at work and a trip to the emergency room, the blood tests run had informed them that she was about give weeks pregnant.

They had been so surprised to find out, having been thrown completely off guard by the news, having a child being the farthest thing from their mind. At that point in time he was in the process of getting his own series on HBO and Amy was Selina’s Chief of Staff while Selina was Speaker of the House. All the same, they were a little excited at the prospect of becoming parents. 

The excitement didn’t last long. Two weeks later she had a miscarriage and just like that it was as if it had never happened. They had both been upset about it and had talked it out, not shying away from trying again in the future but life had gotten in the way and they had completely forgotten that this was something they had previously discussed.

“Well if they’re all positive, I should probably schedule a doctor’s appointment just to get the real confirmation.” Amy responded as she pulled out her phone. Dan watched as she meticulously scrolled through her schedule before selecting a time slot and a day before shooting off a quick email. It wasn’t long before her phone dinged in response. It was always a fucking delight to use connections to get quick responses.

“Wednesday, four p.m. You coming with, loser?”

“Count me in.”

* * *

She was fucking nervous. She would admit it too if anyone asked.

First of all, she had always hated blood tests because she hated that they took so much blood for _ one  _ goddamn test, and she fucking hated having to watch the color drain from her hand and that fact that it took a good five minutes afterwards before her hand regained feeling. She didn’t have five minutes to spare on that kind of bullshit. 

Secondly, she hated the prospect of waiting. With all of the technological advances in science and medicine, how was it that in the year 2020, there was no way for blood tests to have results in an instant as opposed to half an hour later. 

 

“If you keep tapping your heel against the floor, I will grab your shoes and take them off to spare myself from the clicking.” Dan warned from the chair beside her, looking up from the phone in his hand.

“The fuck you will.” She replied, leaning her head against his shoulder and tapping her foot against the tile even harder than before.

“You’ve literally got nothing to be worried about. Positive or negative, we’ll be fine.”

“I know, it’s j -”

Before she could finish speaking, the door to the exam room opened and in walked Dr. Fisher, a woman who was in her late sixties with short blonde hair.

“Alrighty, Mrs. Egan,  I have the results of your blood test, whenever you’re ready to hear them.”

It felt so weird being referred to as Mrs. Egan, even if they had already been married for over three months.

“We’re ready.” Dan responded.

“That’s nice honey, but I wasn’t asking you, I was asking your wife.”

“We’re ready.” Amy laughed as she responded.

“Well then! I’m happy to inform you that you are six weeks along.” Dr. Fisher responded, pulling a bottle of prenatal vitamins out of the pocket of her labcoat and handing it to her. “Congratulations.”

“Holy shit.” She and Dan responded simultaneously.

“Do you two need a moment…?”

“No, no. We’re good. Uhm, is it going to be possible for my appointments to be squeezed in at the last minute? My boss has such a hectic schedule that I never fucking know if I’m even gonna be in the state in the next twelve hours.”

“I can’t make any promises but I can try my best to see toy whenever possible. Do you have any questions?”

“Not any that google wouldn’t give us the answer to. I appreciate you taking the time to see me today, Dr. Fisher.”

“Always a pleasure, Amy...and don’t be so nervous about this, alright I’ve got a good feeling about everything and my feelings are never wrong.” The older woman retorted, winking before she departed.

“Her feelings are never wrong? The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“She thinks she’s one with the universe or some shit. Whatever it is that those weird Pagan fuckos think.” Amy responded, standing and grabbing her purse off of the floor before Dan’s hands were on her waist, pulling her into his lap.

“We’re really gonna be parents, Ames. This is what you’ve wanted for a while.” He said before giving her a quick peck.

“I know.” She responded, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

* * *

She fucking hated the morning sickness. Especially because it sometimes didn’t hit in the morning, which she found fucking _ridiculous_ considering its goddamn name, but hit sometimes at the most random, in opportune times. She found herself having to run out of several meetings with a hand over her mouth, not being able to resist the urge to throw up.

She was currently on her knees in Selina’s private bathroom, having just had to run out in the middle of a meeting about adjustments that needed to be made to the campaign schedule. In the midst of her heaving, Amy heard the door open and the sound of clicking against the stone floor.

 

“I got you something.”

She grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth before tossing it and flushing. She looked up to find Selina leaning against the sink, arms crossed with a little metal tin in hand.

“Here.” She extended it out to her and Amy reached for it, wondering what the fuck she had just been given.

“It’s ginger root candies. They’re fucking disgusting at first but you’ll get used to the taste. It’s either you suffer through the taste of those or deal with the nausea and vomiting. They were goddamn lifesavers when I was pregnant with Catherine and …” She paused and Amy watched a flicker of pain flash in Selina’s eyes, knowing she was remembering the miscarriage she had had several years prior. It didn’t matter that she initially hadn’t wanted the child to begin with, but knowing Selina’s history, the loss had to have meant something. She knew her boss wasn’t completely heartless. “Remember? I was just like you that second time. Running out of meetings to barf. I’m pretty sure I had to throw up in Gary’s bag at least once. I was fucking miserable, so I figured I would share the wealth.”

“I’ve been thinking about getting an abortion.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“It’s not a good time, with the campaign and -”

“Shut the fuck up. Election aside, do you want this baby? Do you both want to have this thing?”

“Yes.” She said quietly.

“Yeah, I fucking thought so. I know you’d been toying with the idea of becoming a mother for the last few years, Amy. Have this fucking baby. You’re not getting any younger. This might be your one chance and I’m not heartless enough to let you do that because you think it’s going to affect your performance at work. I know you can handle it and if you can’t then too bad for me, cause I guess I’ll have to find another campaign manager. But I doubt I’ll need to. You gotta find some balance between work and your personal life because if you don’t, it’s gonna fuck up your marriage. If having a kid is a part of your balancing act, then fucking do it. It’s not like you’re not going to have a support system behind you. You and Dan are in a good place right now, it’s the best fucking time for this.”

“I had a miscarriage. About a year and half ago.”

She watched as Selina’s expression softened. 

“I’ve been there...several times. As stressed as you’re going to be, you better damn well fucking believe that whatever doctor is on the trail with us is going to be telling you how to keep your shit together. History’s not going to repeat itself, you can be damn well sure of that.”

 

It never ceased to amaze her when Selina would decide to show her human side, to actually allow herself to care about someone other than herself. Throughout the years it seemed as though whenever Amy was on the brink of a breakdown, Selina stepped in to make sure she was okay, considering that Amy had once had a breakdown so terrible that she essentially told Selina to go fuck herself and then quit immediately afterwards. It was like she was attempting to prevent another meltdown of epic proportions.

 “Now get your ass off my bathroom floor, we have a meeting to finish.”

 “With all due respect, ma’am, fuck off.” Amy groaned as she stood.

 One of the plus sides of their relationship evolving throughout the last few years meant that she could be brutally honest with Selina and expect zero consequences. Anyone else who tried that though, wouldn’t be as lucky. She’d seen Selina make grown men cry before.

“Yada, yada, yada.” Selina responded, waving her off as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Her clothes were starting to fit a little too snugly.

“Can you help me get this fucking zipper up?” She asked Dan, as he straightened his tie for the tenth time that morning.

He was such a fucking perfectionist, it made her roll her eyes.

“Ames, wear a dress for god’s sake. Spare yourself the trouble.” He responded as he walked over to her. He grabbed the zipper of her skirt as she sucked in her stomach, pulling the fabric as close together as possible with her hands.

He got the zipper up and the second she exhaled it immediately unzipped.

  
Amy burst into tears.  


“Oh fuck. Don’t cry!” He responded as she turned to face him burying her face into his chest.

“I’m going to get fat and ugly, and my face is going to swell like a fucking chipmunk, and you’re gonna want to leave for someone more attractive, or worse, you’ll cheat on me.” She hated the fact that her hormones had her crying over the most insignificant bullshit.

“Amy, for fuck’s sake. If you weren’t so fucking stubborn and had just listened when I said to wear a dress we’d be avoiding this. I’m not gonna leave you, especially because we don’t have a prenup. I’m not letting you take half my cash.” He teased, running a hand up her back to soothe her.

 She hiccuped as she let out a quiet chuckle, before looking up at him.

“You have no cash, also you need to change your shirt. I got mascara all over it.” She responded, shrugging as she walked toward her closet and grabbed one of her dresses from the hanger.

“When are we telling our parents?” Dan asked as he appeared at her side.

She reached into his collection of white button downs and handed him a fresh one.

“My parents? Never. Yours? Whenever you want to. Call ‘em or skype ‘em, whatever floats your boat. I’m sure Sally will be delighted.”

“You have to tell your parents at some point.”

“They can find out when they see pictures of me at campaign events with Selina. If we’re lucky, I can hide in the shadows long enough for them to never even know until I give birth and they get a single text message from me containing a photo for their first grandchild who isn’t a bastard.”

“Brutal.”

She shrugged.

“Okay, but what about getting to rub it into Sophie’s face that our kind isn’t some illegitimate love child born out of fucking wedlock.”

That caught her attention.

“I’m a slut for getting to rub things in Sophie’s face. I’ll set a reminder to call my mom and have her invite us over for dinner.”

* * *

“Daniel! It’s always such a pleasure to see my favorite son-in-law!” Amy’s mother greeted the moment he walked through the door before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“He’s your only son-in-law, mom, since Sophie is allergic to keeping a man around for anything longer than the gestational period of a fetus. Sometimes even less than that.”

 He smirked at her retort. He could _hear_ her rolling her eyes without having to turn back and look at her expression. Amy’s inflection on certain words while speaking never ceased to amaze him. She could make the simplest comment sound like the fucking nastiest insult on the planet just by changing her tone.

“Amy, please tone it down when your sister gets here. She’s going through a tough time.”

“Sophie’s existence is a tough time.”

“When will my daughter realize she needs to dump you on your ass and take your money while she does it?”

“Hi, Mr. Brookheimer.”

 

Maybe one day his father-in-law would stop hating him but Dan couldn’t see that day coming anywhere in the near future. He would probably hate him even more now that he had knocked up his little girl, which meant they were stuck with each other for life.

 

“Dad, will you please lighten up and leave Dan alone? I mean, we’ve been together almost four years, just...let it go. You’re stuck with him. Be happy I finally settled down since you and mom were so convinced it would never happen. You should actually be happy that at least one of your daughters settled down.” Amy quipped as Dan helped her out of her coat and hung it up on one of the hooks near the door.

“You’re too good for him, princess.”

“You’re absolutely right, I am, but he knows that and that’s really all that matters, dad.”

  
Dan was almost hit square in the face by the front door as he turned to head back toward Amy and her parents who were communing in the kitchen.

“Fucking Christ, Sophie. Watch where you’re going.”

“Fuck off, dickwad.” His sister-in-law snapped as she ushered her kids inside before slamming the door shut behind them. He noted she was in a much bitchier mood than usual and hoped the news they intended to share would send her into some sort of a meltdown. 

It would be fun to witness.

“Hey, Uncle Dan.” Cassie and Jordan greeted as they hung up their coats.

“Sup, punks?” He replied, ruffling their hair. He hadn’t seen Sophie’s kids since the wedding but it was incredible how much they had grown in the last few months. This was what his future was going to look like. How fucking bizarre. 

“Jordan’s dad had another baby. Mine bought me an iPhone for my birthday that was six months ago and Giselle is with her dad.” Cassie informed him as they headed toward the kitchen, leaving Sophie behind as she struggled to get the zipper of her coat to unzip.

 

Dan found Amy sitting at the breakfast bar, scrolling through her cellphone and he approached her, wrapping his arms around her so that his head was resting on her shoulder.

He could just feel how tense she was.

“Calm down, you anxious fuck, remember what the doctor told you? No extra added stress. We’ll be fine.” He said quietly into her ear as he moved his hands down to her stomach.

One of her hands moved down to cover his while the other continued to scroll through her text messages.

“Stressed is my natural state. I’m gonna have to learn to undo that.” She responded, putting her phone down before swiveling the chair around. “So do we wanna tell them before or after dinner?”

“Tell who, what?” Sophie asked as she walked into the kitchen and immediately went for the wine cooler. Dan watched as she grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim.

God, he could have sworn she was a fucking borderline alcoholic.

“Mind your own fucking business, Sophie.”

“Oh please, what are you gonna tell us you’re pregnant?”

  
Amy’s eyes widened and she tensed, immediately giving them away. Sophie’s glass shattered against the floor.  


“Jesus, Sophie. You’re so fucking over dramatic. It’s not like you haven’t done it three times.” Amy responded rolling her eyes, not even turning to look at her sister. It would never cease to amaze Dan at how long women could hold a grudge. The fact that Amy still hated her sister for sleeping with him before they had even gotten back together was fucking hilarious to him. His brother had forgiven him for sleeping with his fiance after just two months.

“What’s all this raucous?” Amy’s mother asked as she reappeared, her husband in tow.

“Sophie broke one of the wine glasses from your anniversary party last year.”

“Amy’s pregnant!”

* * *

Amy swiveled her chair around so quickly it made her dizzy but that didn’t stop her from grabbing the closest object within her range (a salt shaker) and hurling it at her sister, hitting her in the shoulder.

“ _ Ow!  _ What the fuck, Amy?!”

“Sophie, watch your mouth!!” Their mother scolded. 

It brought Amy great satisfaction that her mother was more intent on reprimanding Sophie for swearing instead of reprimanding her for throwing something at her sister.

“Clean up your mess of wine and the salt on the floor.” She continued, grabbing a dishrag and tossing it in her general direction before she approached Amy and Dan. “Is it true? Are you pregnant?”

  
She took a deep breath before responding.

  
“Yeah, mom. I’m pregnant.”

Her mother squealed in delight and Amy flinched at the sound. There was really no reason for her to be so excited, it wasn’t like this would be her first grandchild.

“My little girl is having a baby!”

She pulled her into a hug so tight it was almost hard for her to breathe. The moment her mother released her she watched as she pulled Dan into a congratulatory hug. Amy chuckled as Dan mouthed the words ‘help me’ over her mother’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re stuck with this one for life.”

“Dad, please…”

“Are you happy, honey? That’s all I want for you.” Her dad responded, taking her hands in his.

She groaned before responding.

“Yes, dad. For the eight hundredth time, I’m happy. Trust me. This is something we really wanted. Stop asking.”

“Okay. If this is what you want, then I’m happy for you.” He replied, kissing her forehead.

“Thank you.” She replied quietly.

  
She understood where her dad was coming from. She really did. She and Dan hadn’t had the smoothest past but no relationship was perfect. If they could work through their past, it was no one’s business but their own on how their relationship worked. As long as they were happy to be together, that’s all that should have mattered to anyone.

“How far along are you?” Her mother asked, placing a hand on her stomach and gently rubbing it.

“Uhm, eleven weeks?”

She looked at Dan for confirmation.

“Twelve.”

“When were you going to tell us?”

“Today, until someone decided it was her news to share.” Amy retorted, glaring at her sister who had finally finished cleaning up the mess of wine.

“It slipped out.” Sophie shrugged.

“Whatever, my due date is around the middle of November so I’ll still be campaigning with Selina up until election night.”

“That sounds like an awful idea.”

“Sophie, full offense, but nobody’s talking to you.” Dan replied. “Besides, there’s going to be a doctor on the campaign trail with them at all times. She’ll be fine.”

“Well honey, if that’s what you want to do, then I’m not going to argue with you.”

“Thank you for understanding, mom.”

* * *

“Promise me we won’t let Sophie anywhere near our kid.”

“You don’t have to fucking tell me twice. Her kids are welcome though, our brat’s gotta have some quality time with their cousins.”

“Well, duh. They might end up being an only child at the rate we’re going. I mean, I’m surprised I had any eggs left that hadn’t fucking shriveled up and you’re getting greyer every day.”

“Soon enough, you’ll have a silver fox on your hands.” He smirked.

“Thank god.” Amy responded, shifting in the passenger seat so that she was inches from his cheek. “Your boyish good looks will finally,” she pressed her lips against his temple, “change into those of a real man.” She finished, trailing her lips down his face. She brought her lips to his neck as she pulled at his tie.

  
Dan could feel his cock twitch.

  
Her hand slipped away from his tie and toward his groin as she pressed her hand against his bulge, her fingers slowly running along his inner thigh.

She brought her lips to his and he shifted, managing to keep an eye on the road while she pulled at his lower lip.

“Ames.” He muttered against her mouth and she moaned in response, moving both of her hands to the belt of his pants.

Taking the back roads home meant that the streets were dimly lit and the roads were nearly abandoned, making this stretch of road perfect for pulling over and getting fucked in the front seat of a BMW.

Dan pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and turned off his headlights, taking off his seatbelt and pulling amy into his lap.

“God, I cannot wait to fuck you.” She murmured as she kissed his neck, her hands unbuckling his pants.

He groaned when he felt her warm hand pulling his cock out of his pants as she ran her fingers along his shaft, rubbing her thumb against his tip. He pushed his seat back; fucking in a car was never comfortable but the most he could do was attempt to make it a little more bearable for the both of them. Not that he was going to complain about being uncomfortable when he was about to get his cock wet.

“Lay your seat down.”

He pulled the lever, releasing the chair quicker than either one of them had expected, causing Amy to topple on top of him, nearly headbutting him.

“God damn it, Dan.” She said annoyed, though the way her eyes lit up told him otherwise.

He smirked as she hiked up her dress.

“What?” She asked, this time really annoyed.

“I just want to see how the fuck you’re going to manage to take your panties off.” Dan responded, bringing his hands to her hips.

“Joke’s on you.” She started, wrapping her hand around his cock again and bringing their faces so close together that their noses were almost brushing against one another. “I took my underwear off in the bathroom at my parents’ place.” She finished as she guided him into her.

“Fuuuck.” He groaned as she sank down onto his cock. “You fucking nympho. You literally planned this? God, I fucking love you.”

Amy smirked before she started to grind her hips against his, her hands resting on his shoulders to steady herself as he moved his hands down to her ass. She pressed her mouth against his, pulling at his lip, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck as she adjusted herself. He shifted, thrusting upwards into her and smirking as she moaned in response.

Dan brought his hand up to her shoulder, pulling the fabric of her dress away to reveal one of her breasts. He freed it from her bra and ran his tongue against her nipple, feeling it harden at his touch. He circled her nipple before he started to suck at her breast.

“Not so fucking hard!” She shrieked after he bit her and he could feel the heat of her glare as she looked down at him.

“I promise I’ll make up for it.” He smirked, giving his attention to her neck, before slipping a hand between their bodies, careful to make sure she didn’t realize it.

“You better not leave a fucking - oh  _ god. _ ”

He had pressed his fingers against her clit, catching her off guard just as he wanted to. He could feel her body begin to tense as she rode his cock and he teased her with his fingers, rubbing circles against her clit with his thumb.

Amy increased the pace of her hips against his and he could feel his balls start to tighten.

He could tell she was close and he was right behind her. He sped up his fingers and she threw her head back, letting out a shrill moan in response as she bounced on his cock. Before he knew it both of her hands were on his face as she pressed her lips against his, her fingers digging into his cheek as he felt her entire body start to quiver with the force of her orgasm.

Dan brought his hand to the back of her neck, entwining his fingers into her hair as he continued to rub her clit even after she had finished.

What kind of man would he be if he didn’t make her cum twice?

* * *

She was really fucking glad that they were parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere because she was moaning so loudly that if they had been fucking anywhere else, the cops would have had them fined for public indecency.

She had already cum once and Dan was hell bent on making her cum again as he continued to work her clit as she slowly came down from her first orgasm.

“I’m so fucking close, Ames.” Dan grunted against her mouth as he toyed with the hairs at the back of her neck.

Amy ran her fingers along his cheek, trying to smooth out the marks she had left on it earlier as she pressed her lips back against his, letting out a quiet whine.

“I’m gonna fucking cum again and if you’re not done by then, you’re on your own.” She teased. He took that as a sign and started to increase his thrusts and she smirked against his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as she could feel the rise of her second orgasm.

It wasn’t long before he came, biting down onto her shoulder as his hands caressed her ass. Collateral for the claw marks on his face. She collapsed against him after riding out her second orgasm, her face against his shoulder.

“Round two when we get home?”

“You don’t even have to fucking ask.”

* * *

Amy had been working so much that Dan wasn’t surprised when he came home one night after filming a late segment on his show to find her passed out on the couch, several binders open on the coffee table in front of her and one still open on her stomach.

He watched as the binder shifted as Amy was completely still and it took him a second to register that the reason it was moving was because their kid was in there, shifting around like the little parasite it was. He would have been lying if he didn’t find the whole thing really fucking bizarre, but that didn’t stop him from removing the binder before it fell over and she lost the page she was on. 

 

He pressed the palm of her hand against her stomach and there was a shift beneath it. He briefly pulled his hand away before remembering that the tiny human being in there was half his and he replaced his hand to its former position. He wondered whether or not he should attempt to talk to it but he hadn’t even the slightest clue what he would even say.

It didn’t even have a name yet. They didn’t even know the gender.

“Dan Egan, having a paternal moment? Wow, who’d have fucking thought?” Amy said suddenly, scaring the shit out of him.

“How long have you been awake?”

“The entire time. I could feel you staring at me like some sort of creep so I played it off.” She responded, sitting up and patting the space beside her.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Come the fuck on, Dan. Just sit down.”

He obeyed, not wanting to piss her off. Ever since she had hit her second trimester, Amy had been ten times more irritable and the smallest thing would set her off. The other night she had made him drive to Selina’s to pick up from vegan brownies Catherine had made that she had been craving since Catherine had dropped some off at the campaign office. He was trying his best to avoid setting her off, but sometimes he did it just to get her worked up. It usually ended with them fucking so in the end it really worked out in his favor.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“Come on, ya little shit. Daddy wants to feel your alien like presence.” She cooed, moving his hand along her stomach until she felt movement. Dan could feel a kick against his palm as Amy held his hand in place.

“Oh shit. That’s so fucking  _ weird _ .”

“Yeah, tell me about it. You should be around during campaign events. Selina starts going with her speeches and our brat goes fucking nuts. It’s like it agrees with everything she’s saying.”

“Selina Meyer’s youngest supporter.” He responded, pulling his hand away before he pulled Amy into his lap.

“I am literally the size of a baby whale. Why would you pull me into your lap? Do you want to be crushed?” She groaned.

  
He rolled his eyes.

  
“Because you’re my wife and you’re still fucking hot even if you’re almost seven months pregnant? Plus, I like the feel of your ass against my crotch.”

“Can we get Chinese for dinner?” She asked suddenly giving him a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, Ames. We can get whatever you want.” He replied, shaking his head. “Speaking of work, campaign events…”

“We already talked about this, I’m not backing out of any events. I’m running this fucking show.”

“I’m not fucking asking you to back out. If you’d let me finish talking, you’d know that. Anyway, as I was saying. I’m taking a leave of absence starting up during the last two weeks of the campaign.”

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“In cause you go into labor? Your due date is literally the week of the election. You really think you’re gonna ride it out past election night?”

“You bet your as I’m gonna ride it out past election night. This demon is not going  _ anywhere  _ before someone reaches 270 electoral votes.”

“You’re fucking insane."

“Yeah, well it’s a good thing you knew that before you married me!”

* * *

“Do you guys have any names picked out yet?” Catherine asked as she unpacked her camera and started to set it up on its tripod.

There were no two questions Amy currently hated more than, ‘do you have a name picked out yet’ and ‘can I touch your stomach?’. Fortunately after she had snapped on Jonah when he had asked her the later question at one of Selina’s campaign rallies, everyone had learned to not ask her that, but the name question was one that was being asked constantly, especially now that she was a month out from her due date.    
  


It was driving her fucking insane.

 

“We really don’t. We’ve been so busy with your mom’s campaign that we’re winging it. Whatever it ends up being will just be decided whenever they’re born.”

“You guys don’t know what you’re having?”

Amy noted the red light on the camera was now on, meaning it was now recording her.

“Nope. Winging that too. We’re pretty indifferent. As long as they’re healthy, we’re good.” She shrugged.

“That’s a good way to look at it! Well, let’s get started okay? So first of all, congrats on making it through my mom’s entire campaign without quitting.”

It seemed that no matter how much time had passed, no one would ever let her live down the fact that she had quit Selina’s second campaign during the convention.

“Yeah, thanks but the campaign isn’t over yet. Your mom and I are in a better place now so I couldn’t dream of abandoning her this time. I have to see it through until the end, ya know? It’s been a long, long journey. I’ve spent my entire career building up to leading a successful campaign for her.”

“Did you think her chances were going to be derailed when my last documentary leaked and the sex scandal happened?”

  
Amy paused for a moment before answering honestly.

“You know...I really did. But it turns out that your step dad has such high approval ratings and he’s so well liked that the fact that he and your mom actually ended up getting married boosted her ratings with the public a lot...which is fucking awful that a woman with as much political experience as Selina is only liked better by the public because she’s married. But she’s a lot happier now and the public’s noticed that. They’re more keen to actually wanting to interact with her on the campaign trail. She comes off as softer to them, so they actually want to talk to her about the issues and they actively campaign for her.”

“Do you think my mom’s going to be a good president?”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I think, no. I  _ know  _ your mom is the most competent person for the job. Weiss has zero political experience at all, there’s no way he can beat her. He still hasn’t let go of the fact that he lost Speaker of the House to her. She’s got this in the fucking bag.”

The numbers really were in Selina’s favor. The polls were on a steady trajectory to the Presidency, especially considering that her opponent wasn’t even a fucking politician. He was some racist, misogynistic, failure of a D-List actor who thought he would be able to take on the most powerful position in the world. If Selina were to lose this election, the country would be setting itself back fifty years.

“Are you going to come back and work for mom when your maternity leave ends if she gets elected?”

“Catherine, what kind of question is that? Of course I’d be working for her when I came back. Are we done here? I have a meeting with your parents about what Tom’s project will be when he’s First Husband or whatever.”

“It’s First Gentleman.”

“Whatever.” Amy responded, rolling her eyes as she hoisted herself out of the chair.

The worst thing about being eight months pregnant was how fucking difficult simple tasks had become. Getting out of a chair on her own was nearly impossible and if she dropped something on the ground? Forget it, there was no way she’d ever be able to pick it up on her own. It was a good thing there were always at least two interns in the vicinity that she could yell at to pick up whatever she had dropped.

 

She hadn’t bothered to knock when she walked into Selina’s office and Amy immediately regretted that decision when she found her sitting in Tom’s lap as they made out like a pair of horny sixteen year olds.   
  
Amy cleared her throat to make her presence known, rolling her eyes as her boss pulled away from her husband, only to kiss him once more.

“Get a fucking room.”

“Well, we are in a room. If somebody learned how to knock, we would have been spared the indecent exposure.” Selina responded as she stood, wiping the remnants of her lipstick off of Tom’s lips before adjusting her skirt and kicking him out of her chair.

Amy dropped into one of the chairs in front of Selina’s desk as she pulled up the file containing the notes from the last time they had discussed this subject matter. With her due date so close to the election, they were trying to get as ahead of the game as possible in case Selina won. They were working on the cause each member of the potential First Family would be dedicating their time to throughout the next four years. Catherine and Marjorie would be focusing on animal welfare as well as LGBT rights. Though Tom’s area of expertise was the economy, as F-Gotus he would need another, more layman cause to keep the people on their side. Besides, the anti nepotism laws prevented him from holding a position in Selina’s cabinet. If it were up to them, he would be her Secretary of Treasury. 

“It’s gotta be keeping the arts in schools.” Tom said as he leaned against Selina’s desk. “There’s no other option for what my cause should be.”

“When you’re asked about why it’s so important to keep the arts and the National Endowment for the Arts, you have to put a familial spin on it. Your son did music therapy to cope with his PTSD after he came back from Afghanistan, right? And Catherine’s got that degree in film, which is an art form -”

“That fucking degree cost me two-hundred grand, it’s about time it’s put to good use.” Selina interjected as she toyed with the pens on her desk.

“You bring up how the arts helped your son, a  _ veteran  _ who was  _ injured  _ while fighting for the freedom of this country and how your step daughter’s passion for him helped you form a greater bond or some bullshit about Catherine’s dedication to her documentaries and how it brought you all closer as a family or whatever, and the public will eat that shit up. Because one, who doesn’t love a good sob story about an injured veteran? America sure as hell does, and the younger crowds will appreciate the effort you made to embrace Catherine’s career of choice. Anything in regards to Catherine gives you a one up because she’s a lesbian, which automatically makes all of us LGBTQ+ allies. So at least you’ll have that demographic. Plus, you can use your economic background to support the fact that the arts actually do impact the fucking economy and all that good shit. Also, speaking of your son, he’s actually really popular in the social media circles according to the data Kent sent me yesterday, so Dan’s willing to have him on his show just to build him a bigger public persona, have him talk about his recovery and his relationship with Selina.”

 

Selina fucking  _ adored _ Tom’s son.

She could barely get through a conversation with Catherine without rolling her fucking eyes, but whenever Ryan was around, she was completely invested in whatever it was he was talking about. It would have been bizarre had it not been for the fact that Tom and Catherine got along exceptionally well. That family had a fucking weird dynamic going for them.

“It’s a yes to the interview, he’ll do whatever we ask of him for this campaign.” Tom replied, nodding.

“Cause he’s a good fucking son.”

 

Just as Amy was about to bring up the shortlist of potential cabinet members, Gary entered the room carrying a tray of drinks and snacks, setting it down on the desk as Dan entered behind him.

“Dan Egan, gracing us with his presence? Well, I’ll be fucking damned.”

“You literally had us over for dinner like, three days ago.”

“Fuck off.” Selina retorted.

“Hey, Tom, Amy tell you about the interview I’m trying to set up for your kid?” Dan asked as he gave Tom a friendly pat on the back as they shook hands.

“Yeah, go ahead and book it. Maybe try and get Catherine on too, she’s not as awkward as she used to be with the public.”

Amy had to stifle a laugh.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, looking at the time on her phone. It was three p.m., he was usually sitting in his make up chair at this time.

“Shit, pregnancy brain is really fucking getting to you.” He responded as he kissed her forehead in greeting. “You’ve got an OBGYN appointment in an hour and a half, Ames.”

“Jesus, Ames. Even I knew that. You told me about it two weeks ago. Aren’t ya supposed to find out what it’s gonna be? I mean, at this point ya might as well wait until it’s born. Not that far out.” Selina commented as she reached toward the tray Gary had set down on the desk.

“There’s those macaroons from the bakery down the street. I made sure to get extra of the rum flavored ones. I know you don’t like the mint ones, but Amy’s been craving them so those are for her.” Gary interrupted, clearly annoyed that he was overshadowed by Dan’s arrival.

“Speaking of things for Amy...and Dan I guess, by proxy.”

She watched, raising an eyebrow as Selina and Gary exchanged a look before Gary quickly scurried out of the room.

“Please don’t tell me you guys…”

She stopped when Gary entered the room with a stroller packed with the essentials one with a newborn would need.

“You skipped out on having a baby shower because of the campaign, so this was the least I could do.” Selina said as she rounded her desk.

“Dan, help me get the fuck out of this chair.” She directed as she reached out a hand for assistance. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck you.”

Dan rolled his eyes before he helped her stand.

“I know neither one of us is into that sentimental bullshit, but thank you so much.” Amy said as Selina took her hands in her own.

“Honestly, Catherine and Marjorie are probably never having kids and if they do I’ll probably be six feet fuckin under by the time it happens so this little shit is the closest to a grandchild I’ll probably ever have.” Selina moved a hand down to Amy’s stomach and she felt a sharp kick. It was still so goddamn mind boggling how this child reacted to Selina.

“Gar, help me get this in the car, will ya?”

“I’ve told you not to call me Gar,  _ Danny _ .”   
  


Amy and Selina both turned to look at the men who had started bickering like children amongst themselves.

“That one’s really about to become a father...shit. Good luck with that.”

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

The Baltimore Convention Center was filled to the brim with people. When Selina had instructed to invite as many of the most dedicated volunteers from her campaign as it was physically possible, she really had fucking meant it. There had to be at least four thousand people in the vicinity, all who had had to go through metal detectors and scan badges to get into the building to begin with. Security was not fucking around with having any funny shit happen on election night.

The Meyer/Simms campaign team was situated in one of the event rooms, a flat screen hooked up to watch as the election results began to roll in as the polls started to close. It was currently eight p.m., meaning that within the next ten minutes they would have the results of some of the smaller insignificant eastern states.

  
“Can you cut your shit out?” Amy murmured as she tapped her stomach, waiting a moment before she felt her child stop kicking. She would have sworn that this brat was going to kick its way out of her.

“You okay?” Dan asked as he approached her, clearly having sensed her current state of irritation.

“Just fuckin peachy.” She responded, wincing as she felt another sharp kick.

“Let your mom have a night off, you little fucker. It’s a big day for us.” He said as he placed his hands on her stomach. Amy rolled her eyes. Dan seemed to think that by touching her stomach whenever he addressed their unborn child that it would absorb his words.

“We got New Hampshire.” Kent announced as he walked over to the map they had taped to the wall and scratched off the silver film over the state, revealing the blue coloring underneath. 

 “Just another two sixty-four to go!” Mike exclaimed, somewhat excitedly.

   
Amy watched from her position on the couch as Selina smacked him upside the head.

“Shut the fuck up, Mike. I don’t want to see you crying in a corner if we lose this thing because you got too overly excited  ahead of the game.”

“Mom, can we sit down for a quick interview for the documentary?”

“Yeah, sure. A good way to kill some time as the irrelevant count comes in. All these fucking states with less than ten electoral votes should just be combined into one stupid superstate or some shit.”

They watched as Catherine lead Selina back to the sectioned off area they had created specifically for press purposes. Any minute now Amy’s phone would be flooded with interview requests from journalists from all over the country.

  
She couldn’t wait to shut half of them down.  


She felt another sharp pain and hissed in response.

 

“You are in active labor.” Kent commented, not tearing his eyes away from the iPad in his hands.

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous, Kent. I think I would know if I were in labor.”

“Your face has contorted in pain three times in the last 20 minutes, putting your contractions at about six and a half minutes apart. Your water should be breaking within the next hour if not half hour.”

“What are you, a fucking obstetrician?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I have six nieces and nephews. I was actively involved as the doula during several of their births.”

“I am not in - mother  _ fucker. _ ” She groaned, grabbing Dan’s hand and squeezing it tightly as she gritted her teeth.

“As you were saying?” Kent looked up from the iPad to look her in the eyes. She glared at him as she released Dan’s hand and unclenched her jaw.

“Do  _ not  _ tell Selina. I’m going to ride this out until the end of the night, no big deal.”

“Amy -”

“Don’t you fucking Amy me, Dan! I’ve worked too goddamn hard on this campaign to not be here until the very end.” She hissed through gritted teeth. 

She watched as Dan rolled his eyes before walking out of the room.

* * *

If Amy wanted to be as hard headed as possible, Dan was going to fucking let her. Just because they were married, it didn’t mean he was her keeper. If she wanted to pretend that she would be okay to suffer through her labor until the election results were in, then he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt.

  
He watched from across the room as she winced and he shook his head.

She could be so fucking stubborn sometimes.

  
“We know she’s in labor.” Tom said as he appeared at his side.

“Whatever you do, don’t tell your wife.”

“Daniel, Selina was the one to inform _me_ that Amy was in labor. She’s the only one in this room to actually have gone through childbirth.”

“Why isn’t she flipping a shit?”

“Because if she freaks out, it’s only going to stress Amy out and stressing her out wouldn’t help delay the process. Besides, it’s not like it’s her choice to go into active labor. There’s really nothing to freak out over. Did her water break yet?”

“I don’t think so. She’s kind of being a brat right now so I haven’t spoken to her in like, half an hour. Not that she would tell me anyway.”

“Dan, she’s your wife. She’s probably feeling pretty fucking terrified at the moment. Don’t make this harder for her, suck it up and be a good husband.”

“Boys.” Selina said as she approached them, a shit eating grin plastered across her face. 

“Can we have a word, Dan?” She said grabbing his elbow and dragging him into a corner before he had a chance of responding.

“Ma’am?”

“We need to get her to a fucking hospital or else that baby’s going to be born in here, and how bad is that going to make me look if my campaign manager gives birth outside of a hospital because she didn’t want to leave?”

“She’s not gonna agree with -”

“Like hell she’ll agree with it. We’ll move this fucking election party to the hospital if that’s what it takes to get her out of here. She’s family, Dan.”

 

It was really fucking bizarre to see Selina caring about someone other than herself, but if an had learned anything from his former boss in the last few years, it was to expect the unexpected. Selina had been a part of planning their wedding for god’s sake, it only made sense that she was a part of this as well.

“If you force her out, she’ll do it.”

He watched as Selina walked across the room and sat down next to Amy and promptly started telling her off. He smirked as Selina stood, extending a hand to Amy and helping her up.

Dan crossed the room to join them.

“You’re such a fucking pussy, you know that?” Amy snapped as he reached them, before inhaling sharply and grabbing her stomach as what was clearly another contraction hit her.

“What did I tell you? Deep breaths.” Selina said as Amy squeezed her hand.

“Still against going to the hospital?” He smirked.

“Fuck you, Dan.” Both women snapped at him.

* * *

Amy Brookheimer never thought that when the day came for her to give birth to her first child, that it would be on election night, with majority of the former president’s senior staff in the room.

Special circumstances allowed for so many people to be present, said circumstances being Selina threatening anyone who tried to tell them otherwise about who could and could not be in the room. For someone who was just a little over five feet tall, she had the power to make anyone tremble with fear.

It was a quality that made Amy so sure she was going to win the election.

“You want some ice chips?” Dan asked as he hovered over her, for the umpteenth time since they had arrived. In any other moment she would have snapped at him for being so smothering but she knew he was doing it because he was just as nervous as she was. 

She was touched that he cared that much.

“Dan, really. I’m okay.” She said reassuringly before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Well, if you need anything just let me know.”

“To think that if it weren’t for me hiring Dan all of those years ago, none of this would have happened...fitting for you to go into labor on such an important night for me.”

“Ma’am, you’re the one who chose to be here right now, you could be back at the convention center with your fucking groupies.”

“Amy, shut the fuck up. What kind of person would I be if I missed out on this monumental moment for you? You’ve literally been there for every important step in my career and personal life these last seventeen years. This child is literally my fucking grandchild, you know you’re the daughter I always wanted.”

Amy couldn’t help but laugh as she felt Selina reach for her hand and give it a firm squeeze.

“Funny, you’re like the dysfunctional mother I’ve always wanted.” She responded.

“Speaking of your mother...we’re still on the same page of just...texting her when this shit’s over and done with, right?”

“Can we just...not tell any of my relatives until we’re home with this kid in like, three days?”

“Even better.” Dan replied, shutting off his cellphone.

* * *

“God, I fucking hate you!” Amy shrieked as she pressed her back into his chest, giving another push.

Dan was currently squeezed between Amy and the hospital bed as Dr. Fisher instructed her when to push, everyone having been kicked out of the room sans himself and Selina who was currently pressing a cold towel against Amy’s forehead.

He shouldn’t have been surprised at the amount of strength Amy had in her but he couldn’t help but grit his teeth whenever a stronger contraction hit and she squeezed his hands with all of the fucking strength she could muster. He was sure he could hear his fingers break. 

“I can’t fucking do this.” She said  as she gave another push and collapsed against him, exhausted. Suddenly she was crying and Dan could feel a sense of panic rise up in his chest as he looked over at Selina for some sort of assistance.

“Comfort her, ya dipshit!” She mouthed as she pushed some of Amy’s hair out of her face.

“Hey, Ames. You can do this. There’s nothing you  _ can’t  _ fucking do. You’re the reason Selina Meyer is going to be the first female elected president and that’s going to look like nothing compared to the efforts it’s taking to get our brat out into the world. You’re gonna get through this. I’m gonna help you get through this.” He said into her ear, giving her a reassuring kiss on the temple.

“No. I really can’t fucking do this, Dan.” She cried, burying her face into his chest.

“For fuck’s sake, babe.” He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “You can do this. I know you can. I know you’re strong enough for this. The quicker you push this little shit out, the sooner it’ll all be over with, okay? Besides, this is the only one we’re having, might as well make it memorable, we won’t be having another one.”

“No, we fucking won’t.” He heard her mumble into his chest and he couldn’t help but laugh.

  
That was the Amy he knew and loved.

“Amy, I’m gonna need you to push, honey.” Dr. Fisher said. “On the count of three, alright? One...two...three.”

Dan could feel her entire body tense as she focused all of her strength and energy in her current goal, though he still had to grit his teeth as she squeezed his hands.

“God, she’s literally pushing a fucking human being out of her cunt and you’re gritting your teeth because she’s squeezing your hands too hard? Man up, you pussy. Let go of one of her hands. I’ll be your surrogate since you’re such a little bitch.”

“Fuck off, Selina.” He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

It didn’t stop him from releasing one of Amy’s hands. He used his newly freed hand to rub the small of Amy’s back, knowing it would bring her comfort as she pushed through another contraction.

“That’s it, Amy. Just one more big push and you’re done.” Dr. Fisher encouraged and Dan could tell that she wasn’t just saying it to get Amy to cooperate. 

* * *

She should have taken the fucking drugs. That was the only thing she could think as she pushed, squeezing both Dan and Selina’s hands as she pushed with every modicum of strength left in her.

The room was filled with shrill cries and Amy couldn’t help the uncontrollable laughter that started to leave her as the tears streamed down her face. 

  
“Of course it’s a fucking girl.” Dan whispered, laughing into her ear as their daughter was immediately placed on her chest.  


Amy brought a hand up to her daughter’s back, hating the fact that she was crying as she ran her thumb against her child’s back.  


“Let’s get her cleaned up and you can have her right back.” One of the nurses said as she moved in and gingerly lifted the baby.

 “You did it, Ames. Ya brought a child into the world.” Selina said, giving her hand a squeeze. “Dan, you’re fucked. You’re gonna hope you that little girl finds a man who isn’t as big of a goddamn prick as you are. I’ll leave you two alone for now, but I’ll be back before I go back to the convention center.”

“She’s right you know.”

“Yeah, I fucking know.”

* * *

“We are not naming her Danielle, you egotistic fuck.” Amy said, rolling her eyes as she held her daughter in her arms as Dan snapped several photos of her.

“She looks just fucking like you, the least we can do is name her after me.”

“She’s got your nose and freckles! She’s literally the perfect mix of us. Now stop taking so many pictures. Selina took enough as it is, plus she had Catherine in here filming the delivery and neither one of us noticed.”

“Speaking of Selina, they’re calling it for her.”

“What?!? What time is it?”

“It’s 12:30. California’s still not done tallying but it’s being projected for her. Clearly the polls haven’t all closed yet.” Dan said as he turned on the TV to CNN.

Amy audibly gasped as she looked at the electoral count, a whopping 250 besides Selina’s name, with only  35 of the 50 states accounted for.

“As soon as California calls it, she’s won.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, you managed to give birth today  _ and  _ successfully win an election.” He said as he sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed. “Give me my daughter.”

She shifted her into Dan’s arms, smirking when she immediately started screaming. The same thing had happened earlier, their daughter having started screaming the moment Dan had held her only ceasing when she was transferred into Selina’s arms. 

“What about Charlotte?” 

“Charlotte Danielle Egan…” He mused.

“Charlotte  _ Selina  _ Danielle Brookheimer-Egan.”

“That’s a fucking mouthful, Ames.”

“Ugh, fine. We’ll go with Charlotte Selina, but the hyphenated last names stay.”

* * *

Dan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the fact that although she was utterly exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open, Amy flat out refused to get any rest until Selina delivered her acceptance speech.

“I spent my entire career working up to this fucking moment and I’m not there in person so I’ll be damned if I can’t at least watch it as she says it. So don’t fucking roll your eyes at me, Danny.” She quipped, as she scrolled through her phone.

He really wasn’t surprised.

Just as he opened his mouth to respond, the TV showed Selina’s image as she walked to the podium in the middle of the convention center.

He watched as Amy’s head snapped up to the screen and she reached for the remote, upping the volume as she started speaking.

“It is with great pleasure that I accept this honor of being the FIRST woman elected as President of these United States of America. We’ve finally shattered the highest glass ceiling and I could not have done this without your efforts into my three campaigns these last twelve years. 

They say third time’s the charm and until this moment I wasn’t so sure of that. This has not been an easy road for me, I’m know you all know that, and yet you still chose me as your candidate, and now as your President. There are not enough words in the English language for me to describe how I feel in this moment.

This would not have been possible without the support of so many of you who campaigned for me, who fundraised for us and went door to door to register voters. I want to especially thank those who have been closest to me throughout this entire process; my campaign manager, Amy Brookheimer who didn’t let her pregnancy get in the way of her job and was working with me up until tonight when she went into labor. I was lucky enough to be in the room as she gave birth to a beautiful little girl, who will never know a world where women couldn’t be President of this country.

To my daughter Catherine and her wife Marjorie, for their tireless efforts during this campaign to ensure that the younger voters were well informed and helping this country have the highest voter registration rate in the last twenty years. My husband, Tom for being my rock and keeping me grounded and level headed these last few years and finally to Gary Walsh and Mike McLintock who have both been with me since my days as a Senator.

Without these people and so many others that I wish I had the time to name it would not have been possible for me to stand here in front of you tonight and finally say, we did it. May this be the start of a historic chapter for this country where we only go forward and upward from here, and may we come to realize that we are stronger together. 

Good night and God bless America.”

  
There was no fucking way Mike had written that speech. No way in hell. Selina had to have winged it. 

  
“Are you fucking crying again?” Dan said as he turned his attention back to Amy, who had fallen silent.

“First of all, I just had a baby so my hormones are out of whack so fuck you. And secondly, even if they weren’t out of whack, I would still be crying because she fucking did it, Dan. She just made history and we’re a part of that.”

“You also haven’t slept in like two fucking days, Ames. So go the fuck to sleep. Selina will still be President Elect in the morning.” He replied, shaking his head as he settled into the recliner beside her bed.

“Ugh, fine.” She said as she got herself settled, laying on her side to face him.

“Good night, Amy.”

“Good night, Dan.”

“Good night, Charlotte.” They said in unison. 

He could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
